


Survival Instincts / 生存本能

by Alisarose



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisarose/pseuds/Alisarose
Summary: kylux+darkpilot+gingerpilot（但不是darkgingerpilot，懂我意思吧（
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	Survival Instincts / 生存本能

【1】

凯洛用力推开门，眼泪在迎上冷风的一刻开始落下。

他点了一支烟，希望这能帮他冷静下来。这点火光反倒让他想起那个人夹着烟的秀气手势，令他更加暴躁。

冷静。他对自己说。

他无法驱走头脑中的那个人。那丛艳丽的红发，在酒吧的灯光下显现出梦幻般的草莓金色。

那人讲着风趣的英国腔，波整晚都被逗得乐不可支。凯洛从没见过他像今晚这样眼神熠熠。

这一定意味着什么，不是吗。他们聊得那么投缘，对视的眼光像恋人一样充溢着快乐。他们在一起的画面如此融洽，令人想用手指比一个相框将这个夜晚永久定格。

凯洛感到冷风扫过他脸上的泪痕，留下灼烧般的刺痛。他轻声抽咽着，泪水持续流过脸颊，滴进领子里。当他微微低头时，泪滴从眼角涌出，描出他高挺的鼻梁，汇聚在鼻尖，落进风里。

他听到身后有人推门出来。

“本？”

是波。当然了，还能有谁呢？谁会注意到这个阴沉扫兴的家伙离席未归？除了他的倒霉男朋友？

“本，你在这里干什么？”他走近才看到男友脸上的泪痕，“呀，这又是怎么了？怎么又哭了？”

凯洛用力摇头，没有回答。

“来，到我这儿来，”波抚摸他的肩，试图把他揽进怀里——这样的举动之于他的身高总是显得有些勉强。“没事的，都没事的。”

波知道没必要追问出了什么事，他早就知道。从高中一年级到现在，凯洛吃过的精神药物不计其数，他会为了一切波认为子虚乌有的问题痛哭或砸碎身边的一切。波已经很久不再询问他哭泣的原因了。

“没事了。”波揉着他的头发，吻他被泪水沾湿的嘴唇。像一位骑师捧起马鼻子轻轻吹气，用自己的气味安抚伙伴的野性。

无论凯洛怎样说，波一定会说这是毫无理由的猜忌。但凯洛知道他没有看错。

“我不喜欢他。”

“谁？”

“赫克斯。”

“那我们下次不带他了，好吗？你是为这个生气吗？”

“……不是。”

他吸了吸鼻子，披散的黑发融入无边夜色。

【2】

凯洛守在巷口，探出半个头，焦虑地等待着。

赫克斯应当在八点四十分走过这个路口。经过两星期的观察，他已经知道这人的行动规律仿佛可以精确到秒。如果他没在这个时间出现在上班路上，那一定是有人抢先一步谋杀了他。

这意味着，如果赫克斯出了家门却没有到达公司，他的同事会立即怀疑他出了大事。可能等不到午饭时间就会有人报警。

那么，留给凯洛的时间并不多。他必须尽快结束。

一分钟后，那个红发男人照例出现在由南向北的人行道上，像过去每天一样步伐轻快——他看上去就很轻，纤长的身体和意式西装严丝合缝，在早高峰时段的喧闹里留下旧世界的优雅足迹。

尽快。凯洛想。赶在其他人路过之前，赶在巡警发现他违规停放、没有拉起手刹的车子之前。

出门前他在家里演练了三遍。但此时他的手心里还是沁满了汗，濡湿了攥在手里的餐巾……手汗会稀释药物的效果吗？他希望不会。

那个人走近了。像往常一样，红发梳得整齐服帖。当他去酒吧的时候，发型不像这样刻板，也许是经过一整个工作日造型松懈了，又或是特意吹了略有不同的造型。而现在是一天的开始，此刻的他是那个专业、干练的样子——但他散发的诱惑并不减少半分。

波怎么可能拒绝这样的诱惑？任何人都不能。

他会抢走一切。

必须。动手。

凯洛冲上去一手拐住他的脖子，用浸透氯仿的餐巾掩住他的脸，拖进巷里。

那个人在他宽大的手掌下不断咳喘，发出被阻断的呜咽，细长的手脚踢打着……他表现出吸入有毒物的痛苦和被劫持的惊吓，却没有失去意识。

见鬼。

凯洛更用力地锢紧他——也许他会窒息休克，那样就好了。但那个红发男人扔在反抗，他的力量在减弱，但还没有昏过去。

“别动，别动了。”凯洛在那人耳边祈祷似的说，换来一连串更激动的呜咽和挣扎。

不能再等下去了。凯洛把眩晕无力的受害人塞进车里，迅速拍上车门，顾不得周围是否有人注意到他们。他匆匆钻进驾驶座，一脚踩下油门。

【3】

氯仿就是狗屁。他怎么会以为这是个好主意来的？

赫克斯一路上都躺在后座哼哼唧唧。他的手被胶带缠紧了，身体也没有力气，但始终没有像理想的效果那样昏睡过去。

直到凯洛将他扛进浴室扔进浴缸里，他仍然无力地挣扎着，咕哝着求救的话。他让这件事变得更难了。

凯洛回到卧室，从床下拖出枪盒。他提前擦洗过这支老枪，装了子弹，需要做的只是装上消音器，回到浴室去结束这件事。

这里是他父亲的公寓，结婚之前韩和他的室友一直住在这里。韩没有留下多少私人遗产，这间屋子是其中之一；他没有留下任何解释或说明，但这里的每个边边角角似乎都藏着些不完全合法的东西。

他握着枪回到浴室，半躺在浴缸里的男人好像比刚进门时更清醒了，特别是当他看到凯洛手中的武器。

“我知道你要做什么……”

看来他也注意到了浴室里的空玻璃箱和大桶硫酸。

“……能不能答应我一件事？我能有个遗愿吗？”那男人望着他，被胶带绑住的双手就像在合掌祷告。

不。别这样看着我。凯洛想。

他举起枪顶住赫克斯的额头。他能感到对方在枪下难以自持地颤抖，但不敢有其他举动。

扣下扳机。射穿他的头。他的血和脑浆会洒在浴缸边缘。

动手啊！

凯洛听到自己加重的呼吸。

他直视着那双因中毒而迷离的绿眼，慢慢放下枪。

“说吧。”

“替我喂猫。”赫克斯表情吃力，像是用尽全力才把字咬清，“你不用做什么，把猫粮桶打开……放着就行，警察……警察会安置它。”

……操。

操。操！

凯洛再次举起枪。

“这不是真的对吧？你根本没有猫，你只是为了让我下不了手。”

“是真的，我手机里有照片。在大衣口袋里。”

手机？见鬼，他差点忘了这个。他们会追着手机定位找来。凯洛跑出去找到遗落在玄关的大衣，从衣袋里摸出手机，用枪托敲碎。

不能再让他说话了。这次他应该把消音器捅进他嘴里，让他含着枪口，就像完成一次被强迫的口交。他决定就这么做。

当他再次回去面对他的人质，对方在他举枪之前开了口。

“本·索罗，”看得出他在调动全部力量保持清醒，“是你，对吧？你是达默龙的未婚夫。”

动手。他对自己说。堵住他的嘴，崩了他。

“我的名字是凯洛·伦。”

“……当然，伦先生。”赫克斯立即改口，“但我没说错吧，未婚夫的部分。”

他说了“未婚夫”而不是“男友”。那一晚他们几乎没说过话，赫克斯一定是注意到了他手上的订婚戒指。也许他正在意识到这一切是因为什么。

“我必须……必须这样做。”

手又在抖了。见鬼。

“别误会我。我不恨你。”为什么解释？他没有必要解释。“我必须这么做。我不能让你抢走他。”

被劫持的男人看上去仍然困乏，但眼神明朗了许多——他想通了劫持者的动机。

“我不可能比得过你。不可能。”

“我看到你们对视的样子……我从没在他脸上见过那样的表情。”

“你说话像个王子，你的头发……你的皮肤会发光。你太完美了。”

“我不能失去他。抱歉，我必须这么做。”

他再次举起枪，瞄准了坐在浴缸里的受害人。赫克斯竭力扶着浴缸，咕哝了一句凯洛难以分辨的古怪发音。

“……你说什么？”

“我说，‘你是个好诗人，谋杀不适合你’。”他更清晰地重复说，“这是我本来的口音。我是从德里来的。”

“……哪儿？”

“爱尔兰。”

凯洛未曾注意到自己握枪的手是在何时再次垂下去。“你在说什么？”

“我不是英国人，也不上流，我假装这个口音只是因为……这是你们美国人愚蠢的兴奋点。”

他举起被铐在一起的双手，脸贴在衣袖上用力蹭了几下。凯洛呆立着，不明白这是什么意味。

“痘印，看见了吗。”他向着凯洛扬起脸，“没有人会发光。我的皮肤不好，你看到的只是两百美元一瓶的粉底。你嫉妒的东西都是假的。”

“但他……”

“他喜欢我，是的，因为我需要他喜欢我、信任我，因为我们在谈生意！我希望这次收购成功，只是这样。我知道他订婚了，我不想破坏别人家庭。”

你不能相信他。凯洛告诉自己。他只是怕死。当然，他会否认一切，为了生存下去。

“我不相信你。”

“但我相信你。”红发男人说，“没有人见过我这样。没人知道我从哪来的。我对你说这些，因为我相信你，凯洛，我相信这不是你的本意。”

“你知道什么！你知道我什么！”他咆哮着，“你什么都不懂！”

“那就告诉我。”

那双绿眼睛里没有轻率的意味。

“给我讲讲你的事。我想知道。”

【4】

“告诉我。”那丝滑的声音向他请求着，“为什么达默龙对你这么重要？你是家族继承人，名校毕业生，看看你自己，你的漂亮肌肉……你可以随便挑选想要的男人。”

“那不是真的。”

“为什么？”

“没有人需要我。”他听到自己含糊的低音，“连我父母也……波是唯一关心我的人。我们一起长大，我们决定要一起过完一生，没有人可以破坏我们的……”他的声音又有些颤抖了，“你会毁了我们。看到你的第一眼他就变了，他不可能不爱你……”

“不，是你爱我。”赫克斯说。“……你想要我。”

凯洛怔住了，“……你在说什么？”

“你想要我。”红发男人重复着，“你认为达默龙一定会爱上我，因为你已经爱上我了。你太过自我中心，只会用自己的感觉衡量一切。”

“不！闭嘴！我不爱你。我想要你消失。”

他再次举起枪，这一次，这一次他一定能做到。

“你想要我。”赫克斯没有躲避，抵在枪口上重复道。丝滑的声音如同蛊惑。

凯洛说不出话。他在干什么？这是引诱吗？或是催眠？他是对的吗？或只是骗局？他怎么敢？用这样音乐般的声音抚慰他的杀手？凯洛感到两股酸软。扶着浴缸缓缓坐倒。

“每个人都爱你，对吧？”他幽幽地说。

“是的。我猜是的。”

他们的脸靠得很近，他能感到赫克斯虚弱的呼吸拂过他嘴边。

“为什么……？为什么你……？”

“我不知道。可能是一种生存本能。就像有些动物会随着环境改变颜色。我能让别人喜欢我。当我遇到一个人，我总是知道该说什么。我总是知道怎么成为他想看到的样子。”

“为什么你这么幸运。”

“不，凯洛。”赫克斯慢慢抬起被锁住的手臂，像是怕对方受惊，一点一点收起距离，直到手指能触到凯洛的脸，“你才是幸运的那个。你什么都有，被保护着。你不需要讨人喜欢。你不需要为了生存变成其他人。你有让人失望的权利。我羡慕你。”

以同样缓慢的风格，他吻了凯洛的嘴唇。

【5】

“等等，你……没准备。”

但时机或许太晚了。那个人跨在他身上，一只手捋着他充血的性器。凯洛还穿着衣服，解开的只有裤链。

“没关系。”红发男人说，“我喜欢粗暴一点。”

他扶着凯洛宽阔的肩，强迫自己坐下去，失去妆扮后并不完美的额头渗出了汗。但凯洛仍觉得这是他见过的最美的奇观。

“……你还好吗？”

“你呢？”他不答反问，“还好吗？喜欢这样吗？”

凯洛用无法自制的呻吟回答了他。那人是个绝好的“骑师”。

他很高兴波没能尝到这惊人的技术。他确信，同这个男人有过欢情的、幸运而不幸的人都将用余生去追问如何忘记这段非凡的体验。

赫克斯是对的。他情不自禁这样想。他不该允许一个男人成为他的整个世界。如果他值得拥有眼前这个红发尤物，又怎会需要波的怜悯……？

让他射出来几乎没费什么时间。在他眼前的白光还没散去时，那个男人默默穿上衣裤，扶着墙艰难地站起来。

“你要走了吗？”凯洛抓住他的手腕。

“我还有工作。”他小心地抽回自己的手，安抚似地说。“不过，我们可以找时间约个晚饭，好吗？”

“……我送你回公司。”

“不，没关系。”他再次吻了凯洛的额头，“我自己叫车去。别担心。”

【6】

“近期备受关注的本·索罗案日前开庭审理，索罗被判二级绑架、二级强奸罪名成立，刑期十二年，五年内不得假释。受该丑闻影响，奥加纳家族企业股价持续下跌……”

赫克斯放下餐盘，咖啡杯里的深色液面荡漾着。

“抱歉。”他转过头，对刚从浴室里出来的男友说。

“那不是你的错，不许再这样说了。”

“我是说，我该早点关掉这该死的……”他伸手去抓遥控器。

“不，”男友截住他的手，捉到面前亲吻他的指尖，“我们都要面对现实。无论如何，你承受的比我更多。竟然要你来照顾我的感受，真不公平。”

“我爱你。爱情里没有什么不公平。”赫克斯用他无瑕的上流口音说。

他望着那双曾经顽皮轻浮的棕色眼睛，而今它们被灾难和丑闻连累，少见往日的光彩。

“你知道，这段时间真的很难，如果没有你我不知道要怎么熬过去，不管怎么说，本和我……不，我不该说这些。”他别过头。

“没关系，告诉我。”那双粉白的手抚上波·达默龙的脸颊，“我想知道关于你的一切。”

黑发男人倚着桌沿沉默片刻，没有系紧的浴袍两襟之间露着古铜色的胸膛。

“你知道，我父母死得早，我在奥加纳家长大。我和本……这很复杂，我好像已经习惯了照顾他，他也相信他不能没有我。说实话，我一直觉得我们更像是兄弟。”他扯出一个勉强的苦笑，“有时候我也想知道，我究竟是爱他，还是用照顾他的方式回报莱娅。是你帮我看清了事实。”

他说着拥住面前的红发男人。像是安慰，又像是寻求安慰。

赫克斯顺从地留在这个怀抱里，下颏抵在恋人肩上，望向依然滚动着新闻的电视屏幕，双眼有一瞬间的失神。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：啊，我也不知道这是什么鬼，大概就是机智人质出卖色相死里逃生（并捡走了人家男票）的故事……吧（。


End file.
